Unwanted Guest
by riyuna16
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is receiving mails from someone he doesn't know. What will he do if it comes home for a visit? a pint of NejixTen.0neshot


**"UNWANTED GUEST"**

**Written by:** riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** Hyuuga Neji is receiving mails from someone he doesn't know. What will he do if it comes _home_ for a visit? a pint of NejixTen.0neshot

**Genre:** Horror/Humor

**A/N: **Just wanna remind you that in this fic, Neji lives alone in his apartment. He already left the Main Family but still keeps in touch with them somehow. There are no pairings in this fic and I hope it'll bring _a chill down your spine_... enjoy:D

* * *

It started a month ago.

My mailbox has been usually empty until its very first letter came in. It also smelled kind of funny that day and sometimes. It was strange, yes. The letters contain no stamp, no name of sender, no address, no contact numbers, no zip code or any valuable information I might use to trace this _person_. Only the words:

**_To: MR. HYUUGA NEJI_**

written at the top right of the letter together with my address. It has always been like that and I have to say that the letters I am receiving are completely bare and insignificant and shrouded with mystery.

If you are asking what is written in the letters, I tell you, you won't find it pleasing to know. Or should I say, you actually don't need to know. Why, you ask? Because it is all nothing but nonsense. Nonsense in such a way that you won't care to read more of the letters once you've read one. It is all foolish. However, whenever a new letter takes a space in my malibox, I still read them. Reading won't hurt, since the letters are really for me.

**_

* * *

_**

**Team Gai Training Grounds. Saturday. 5:20 pm.**

There are times when you sit in front of the television screen waiting for your favorite tv show to come up. One may get annoyed over the fact of waiting too long and that person should not be blamed for his/her own misery. If you think you are experiencing the same situation as this person is, I suggest it is better of you check the clock. Perhaps it was set in advance.

But sometimes in this world, you won't undergo such tiresome misery of waiting. It is because time flies quickly. So quickly that you hardly can keep track of the condition of the sun and sky. And this is what is exactly happening to me right now.

"Wow... finally, all done!" Tenten panted to rest as she sat on a cut tree trunk from shuriken throwing. "I'm beat!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Lee as his body lay sprawled on the ground like a wet cat to dry. I squatted low and took a great amount of fresh air from the trees as a bead of sweat rolled down my collar. I've been training to improve my taijutsu skills and in formulating the best tenketsus to aim during Byakugan. I know it would come in handy someday during battles.

"Okay, team!" I heard Gai's energetic voice in front of us, clapping his hands. "This day has been really good. Everybody trained hard and I reward you, three, with a 'Thumbs Up' Gai pose!" And so, he lifted up a thumb as his white teeth flashed PING! like a camera. I grimaced. Sometimes, his face and thick eyebrows can be too distracting. After a few more minutes, I was already home. And little did I know that a surprise was waiting for me.

The sun was about to set in the horizon as I approached my mailbox. I was expecting a letter from the Hokage for another mission since I requested one. I opened and reached inside only to find another anonymous letter.

The fifth one. I thought as I checked it, hoping that the sender finally includes the information I need. But it was blank, just the same as the other letters which come in weekly, either Saturday or Sunday. The sender talks nothing but his/her life--family, routine, vacation houses, tv shows, swimming pools, beautiful spots and all sort of things one can do during the week. I swear, I don't have the faintest idea why would he--or she--tell it to a certain Hyuuga. As I have told you lately, it is all nonsense and and insignificant and boring. The person doesn't seem to be a shinobi, or a ninja, for that matter. Seems just an ordinary person with innumerable wealth living with a life insurance.

I went inside my apartment and proceeded to the living room to read. I frowned. As expected, all was blabber until I comprehended the last sentence:

**_Don't worry, for in a week, I will come and pay you a visit.  
_**

My eyes almost sprang out of their sockets. A visit? I am not even familiar to this person and yet, I already get to meet him--or her--or whatever this creature is? I stood to my feet and dropped the letter to the drawer together with the other ones. I sighed. This must be destiny.

But an idea hit me.

I rushed to the telephone and punched some numbers. I waited paitently for someone to answer. Fortunately, the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello?" Tenten's voice came in. "Is this Neji?"

"Yes, this is Neji." I answered. "Tenten, listen, I have a favor to ask." I started. "I've been receiving unknown letters for a month now and this stranger is coming to visit me. I know I haven't told you before, it's just that I don't want my team to worry about--"

"Hey, hey, wait a sec!" she interrupted. "I don't understand. What unknown letters?"

I sighed. "Would it be all right if I come and see you?" I asked, hoping she will grant my request. In that way, we can talk about it face to face. And I suppose she won't tell anyone because among all the people I know, Tenten is the most trustworthy.

"Sure! No problem," she said. "Only my sleeping grandma is here. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." I said.

**_

* * *

_**

**Tenten's home. 7:30 pm.**

Soon enough, I found myself in front of my female teammate explaining all there is to. I told her everything I know--the unknown lettes, what they're about, the stranger--but not the anxiety I feel inside. I don't think she will ever acknowledge me if I tell her my weaknesses. Father used to tell, "You may be strong, but all has weaknesses.That you must never tell." The words remained in my mind. I would never forget that time. But that time was long ago. And that time is not now. After I have finished, I looked up at her, only to find a small smile spread across her pretty face.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a scowl.

"Just sounds real weird," she replied as she scratched her chin. "But I think I can help you handle your mysterious guest, Neji."

I suddenly felt all jaunty, like I was suddenly saved from death. I thought she would just give me an advice, but help me? It was more than I could have possibly wish or hope for. I smirked as I left their house feeling blithe and untroubled, like I just won in a slot machine and a million bucks.

* * *

That night, I thought about what she said, before I left...

_We'll talk about it tomorrow, since its visit may probably start tomorrow as the first day of the week. I'll take care of it! Don't worry. __I already have a plan in mind..._

I went to bed relaxed and lighthearted. I didn't think about the unknown letters, the unwanted guests or unfortunate events that may take place tomorrow or the coming days. I wanted to rest. I was almost drifting off to sleep when a constant banging of furnitures slapped me awake.

I gasped.

I realized that it was coming from the living room. Like a giant ogre destroying my furnitures with his club. I dashed out of the room and into the living room but was frozen to find no sign of monstrosity. Suddenly, the drawer where I keep the unknown letters started jerking terribly. It jerked so hard that it can bring down the entire shelf. I opened it quickly and stared in horror as a pale hand sprung out and took hold of my neck.

"Argh!"

I tugged at it as it tightened its grip on my neck. I screamed, pulling it away to loosen its grip on me but the hand was incredibly strong. It was quite cold and light blue through the silvery shine of the moon invading through the windows--like death itself. It vibrated as it tried to choke and push out all the air out of me. I couldn't breath. I can feel my head spinning and the walls and ceilings above twisting and moving in blurry images.

_No... _I thought. _I can't die here...!_

I pulled hard. I tried jerking away. It remained close. I tugged extremely hard until I managed to inhale a small amount of oxygen from my surroundings. I opened my eyes and gritted my teeth. _My death will be completely imprudent if I die because of a dead hand! _I thought. _It would be so ridiculous!_ I yanked at it with all my might and managed to throw it on the floor.

_Thump._

It fell motionless. Twitching like a dead spider. I fell down on my knees and coughed several times. At that moment, I almost thought I would pass out. I was near death. It caught me by surprise. I didn't know it was hiding there--in the drawer. That insignificant freak. I glanced around the room. I was stunned.

The hand was gone.

However, the front door was open. I assumed it scurried outside and into the night. I sighed heavily and locked the front door. I checked the drawer. A ballpoint pen I didn't own stuck out of it. I quickly concluded that it was the hand after all. The sender was a hand, trying to kill me. Damn. Maybe it was hiding in the mailbox all those time. That's why it smelled funny. Honestly, I was just bearing the stench whenever I open it. That really insignificant freak. But the letters were still here. I went to the kitchen and got a few match sticks. I went back to the living room and rubbed the sticks together. In a snap, the letters were on fire. All five of them. I gazed at what I have done.

_It's finally over._ I thought. _No more unknown letters, anonymous senders, unwanted..._

I fell on the couch, slowly closing my eyes. I was so exhausted and in no time, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Apartment. 8am. Sunday.**

The next day, I was on my front porch, thinking about what happened last night. It was one of the most unforgettable things I have ever experienced. The hand remains a mystery to me--whose hand was that, why it is still alive, what's it got to do with writing letters and all other things which remain unexplained. I was still deep in my thoughts until Lee came barging in doing his morning routine--running laps.

"Neji! You know what?" he asked excitedly. "I just received a strange letter this morning! Though it doesn't say where it came from... no name, no address..."

I looked up at him and shook my head. Somehow, I have this funny feeling I know how this story's going to end.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the ending. I was inspired by reading David Lubar's creepy tales. I may make more of this stuff... but please tell me if it is a good thing if I continue. It's really important to me really!. Please review! Tell me ANYTHING!


End file.
